


To Overcome: a Collection of Legend of Zelda Sonnets

by MajesticGaZell



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, LU Zine, Poetry, Sonnets, a whole seventeen of them!, but I am v happy with them, posting this pretty late, there really aren't a lot of tags for this one, they kicked my ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticGaZell/pseuds/MajesticGaZell
Summary: The Hero of the Wild: he who persevered through unspeakable loss. This is his journey, retold in sonnets. From the moment he wakes in the Shrine of Resurrection to Hyrule Castle; from his sojourns in the wilderness to saving all he knows (and everything that comes after), there are many truths, but one rings clearest:He will overcome.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Alea Iacta Est

**Author's Note:**

> See the entire LU Zine here: https://linked-universe-discord.tumblr.com/post/637906783995887616/linked-universe-zine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when your English teacher assigned you to write those weird Shakespearean poems with iambic pentameter and a specific rhyme scheme and you just kinda groaned and wrote whatever sounded fancy? Well I did it. Again. Seventeen times! And I'm not even school.
> 
>  _Alea Iacta Est:_ the die has been cast.
> 
> Link awakes from his slumber.

_ Alea Iacta Est _

Eerie silence does tantalize the eyes,

Steady rhythm drumming an ancient beat.

Tick, tock, the booming droplets prophesize 

As time erodes the white flag of retreat.

Awake, o’ child, so empty; so heavy,

Draw those azure blues unto the finite,

For ‘tis you made knight by golden levy

And you who will cast the tired dynamite.

A century’s dream; water’s cool, gentle kiss,

Forges new seams to see prophecy through.

Withered webs of pink hide who they do miss,

Marring the skin of hero born anew. 

No matter, lost one, destiny awaits,

May nihilism guide you through the straits. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Questions? This first one is one of my personal favorites. It's weird to feel proud of something, lmao.


	2. Dulce Periculum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"The Bloodmoon rises once again..."_
> 
> _Dulce Periculum:_ danger is sweet.

_ Dulce Periculum _

Clarity shimmers like a silhouette,

Vivid, guiding light-life bound to the east.

Reigning above sways the night’s statuette,

Silver incandescence; bright, solemn priest. 

The star’s weightless waltz adorn awe-struck eyes

Until chromatic white seeps to bloodlust.

The curtain is cast; defeat of the wise,

Tremble, weak earth. Turn back the time of rust.

Visceral crimson midnight’s zenith breeds,

Beast within and beast beyond the mundane

Unite in dust upon skeletal steeds. 

Ashes to ashes, reverse magma’s pain,

Soil groans as the maligna overtake.

Sojourn once more in the malice-moon’s wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I got my first Bloodmoon in Breath of the Wild, I was climbing the Temple of Time to get the Korok up there. As I climbed higher and higher, the sky got redder and redder, and I was like, "Oh fuck oH SHIT WHAT THE HELL BOSS IS UP HERE--"
> 
> I got my answer a few seconds later:
> 
> _"Yahaha!"_
> 
> Scariest boss fight _ever._


	3. Igne Natura Renovatur Integra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disparate, lackluster, the ruins mourn themselves. Each weathered brick a tombstone, the decrepit earth weighs upon your chest.
> 
>  _Igne Natura Renovatur Integra:_ by fire, nature is reborn.

_ Igne Natura Renovatur Integra _

Just as it does the facade of sunlight,

Green blood eats the echoes of epoch screams.

Tragedy, not battle nor war nor fight,

Is wrapped by creeping vines of wayward dreams.

Typhoons of tears, cast down ancestor’s backs,

Are vanquished by the burning star on nigh.

Weathered, stone tyranny cradles rain’s tracks,

As brick gives into landslide with a sigh.

The withered tendrils of her soft caress

Coil and weave their emeralds through the past.

From ashen black does blooming fern agress,

As those gems take what were meant not to last. 

Weep, weary one, for Mother Nature sings…

Your strife lost to nothing more than earth’s strings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I always feel so sad whenever I walk through Central Hyrule in Breath of the Wild. I get, like, a weight/pain in my chest and everything. It's so sad, seeing what could have been.
> 
> This was replaying in my head as I wrote this: _"From the earth it is whence we came, and it is to the earth we will return."_


	4. Factum Fieri Infectum Non Potest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Factum Fieri Infectum Non Potest:_ it is impossible for a deed to be undone.

_ Factum Fieri Infectum Non Potest _

Hand outstretched, monotony steels her voice.

The two bowl through the path of destiny,

Bitter tensions rage in lands lacking choice.

Wicked blades yield to holy scrutiny,

Violet violence simmering through the air.

Amphibian amity yields to fear,

Downpour smothers weighted fate, sky a-glare,

And kin loathes kin as futility leers.

With purity deaf, prayer falls silent,

Hope but an incandescent, icy peak.

Love remains quiet, lost to the violent,

And heaven weeps, blue lost, mourning the weak.

A thousand lifetimes lived, confined to death.

A thousand lifetimes found: life without breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely more of a broad take than the others. Lemme know what you think!


	5. Acta Non Verba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Acta Non Verba:_ actions, not words.
> 
> During the day, a hooded stranger passes by, helping any and all in need. He comes in a blur of blue, then leaves just as fast. When he turns away, they see the sword mounted upon his shoulders. 
> 
> At night, parents will tuck their rowdy children in and whisper, hushed and reverent, _"Darling, have I told you of the Silent Knight?"_

_ Acta Non Verba: _

The wind carries the whispers of his deeds,

Nameless and legendary, known to all,

He dances ‘cross the lands on dappled steed,

His subtle brilliance bound to enthrall.

Utterance after silent utterance,

The babe turned boy turned war-torn turned mythic.

His oxygen: help. His breath: sustenance.

His guidance, millenia old-- lithic.

The moonlit night shaped him against the stars

Painted him a darkened constellation.

And thus, they’d speak of the boy and his scars.

Pondering glacier eyes of ablation.

Hear this, for you have far from failed.

They revere your name: The One Who Prevailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This boy needs to know how much he's appreciated, so I had to write this.


	6. Ad Astra Per Aspera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ad Astra Per Aspera:_ through adversity to the stars. 
> 
> _From beast came humankind, and from humankind came beast._

_ Ad Astra Per Aspera _

The timeless titans break to poignant dark,

Ancient prowess trampled in arrogance.

Above reigns the red, harrowing skylark

And lightning condemns earth’s extravagance. 

Raging inferno swallows up  _ terra, _

As endless tears pave despair from the heights.

His feet march on, minding not the era,

Aegean eyes spark at the damning blights.

The blade sings in his hand, righting those graves,

Fury unbridled for what’s been lost twice.

Sword, shield, bow, club and now, her wondrous glaive,

Light, from the deepest depths, do they entice.

Of wistful tidings and perilous straits,

The titans roar lapis at he who waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild and the Divine Beasts. Lemme know what you think :D.  
> 


End file.
